1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Eyes are the window to the soul. Since people nowadays often show signs of strained vision, and more and more people suffer from ophthalmic diseases (e.g., incidence of myopia), eye care on a daily basis has become a necessity for all. Important organs in the eyes, such as retinas and macula lutea, are mostly located at the rear of the eyes (i.e., the fundus), and therefore ocular fundus examination plays a decisive role in eye care. Generally, the ocular fundus examination and diagnosis are performed by shooting images of the fundus of a patient with use of a large-sized ophthalmoscope. The large-sized ophthalmoscope is bulky and requires professional operation for taking clear fundus images. Due to a pupil size limit of human eye, when the image of the fundus is taken, paramedics are often required to adjust the ophthalmoscope to focus on different parts of the fundus. Therefore, such an ophthalmoscope is equipped with at least two moving mechanisms and relevant driving devices, which leads to the high cost barrier and the bulkiness of the ophthalmoscope. Since the paramedics and patients are burdened with the significant time consumed on taking the images of the fundus, and the costs of the ophthalmoscope employed in the hospitals and clinics are considerable, it is rather difficult to popularize the ocular fundus examination.